


Warm

by Jathis



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bondage, Cock Warming, Dom/sub, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Submissive Crowley (Good Omens), Subspace, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Aziraphale finds a use for Crowley’s mouth.





	Warm

Crowley was a demon with a powerful imagination. He had this back when he was an angel but it seemed to serve him better now as a demon than he ever had as an angel, save for when he had been creating the stars.

It was because of this imagination that Crowley enjoyed it when he and Aziraphale played mental games whenever he was in the need to be put into a comfortable headspace. He especially liked it when they talked out the scenario before acting it out. Sometimes he was a demon defeated by an angel, sometimes he was some wicked barbarian being brought to heel, and sometimes…

Sometimes Crowley was a captured French highwayman. 

Crowley had thought he looked rather handsome back during the Reign of Terror. It was one of the few outfits that he had kept clean and like new over the years. He had been happy when Aziraphale agreed with this and said he would be more than willing to play with Crowley while he was wearing those old clothes.

Tonight he was wearing these clothes again. His wrists and ankles were also in shackles. His angel had spoken him through the setting for tonight, whispering into his ear and making the demon shiver in pleasure.

“You’re an infamous highwayman using the turmoil of the times to make a living stealing from the nobility fleeing France. You’re known for showing no mercy to your victims. Tonight however...tonight you tried to rob the wrong nobleman. You didn’t realize I had served properly in the army and I was able to fell you and take you captive. Now you’re in my second home in England and you have no hope of getting back to France ever again. You’re only hope of survival is keeping me happy.”

The demon had smiled so brightly that Aziraphale couldn’t help but stroke his face and pull him into a tender kiss, nuzzling their noses and foreheads together in pure affection and bliss. “Are you ready, dear boy?”

“I’m ready,” Crowley whispered.

***

The cock feels heavy against his tongue. It’s soft and velvety and it makes his mouth water around it. For a brief moment he contemplates curling and moving his tongue around it, coaxing the soft cock into hardness but he stops himself, whining at the memory of the slap he had earned last time he tried such a thing. His slitted eyes flick upwards.

Crowley was kneeling on the ground between Aziraphale’s spread legs. His wrists were shackled behind his back, a short chain connecting them to the shackles on his ankles. His hair was starting to come undone, the three distinct curls slowly slipping out of place. His glasses were gone, leaving him oddly exposed in front of his captor.

Aziraphale was fully dressed in his French nobleman regalia. His hose was lowered just so to allow his cock to be freed, giving Crowley his current work of keeping it warm in his mouth. The angel was reading one of his Bibles, occasionally reading out a passage about good winning over evil aloud.

“I think you make a much better cock warmer than a robber, dear boy. Look at how well you fit on your knees in front of me.”

Crowley could feel his vision starting to blur and he let it. Carefully he swallowed the spit building up in his mouth, mindful not to jostle the cock in his mouth. He could just imagine himself being kept as nothing but another accessory in Aziraphale’s home, pointed at and admired by guests while being used solely by the angel.

Aziraphale watched the way Crowley’s body relaxed and he smiled. Crowley was deep in it now. He would be like this for hours before coming up again. Slowly he reached down and he ran his fingers through his red hair. “So beautiful…” he whispered.

***

When Crowley came up he would find himself in bed, naked save for his shackles the way he liked. His body would be caressed and stroked with tender fingers and he would purr and sigh in happiness, allowing Aziraphale to take care of him like he always did.

“I love you,” he sighed.

Aziraphale just smiled, kissing the back of his neck in agreement.


End file.
